Current household remote controls are expanding their capabilities. These devices are no longer limited to the relatively simple task of controlling a television, but are now used to control devices throughout the home, from audio systems to home security systems. Further, modern remote controls can also incorporate a variety of input and output devices besides the common keypad, for example, microphones, speakers, standard or touch-sensitive electronic displays or screens, motion sensors, keyboards, and so on. Overall, the functionality of remote controls is increasing over time.
In part due to the expanding functionality highlighted above, the remote control has become one of the most significantly used devices in the home. As such, it may be useful to try to integrate further functionality into remote controls, thereby utilizing the ubiquitous nature of the remote control and potentially obviating the need for separate physical devices that must otherwise be retained to provide the further functionality in addition to the remote control.